Jax Garcia
Jax Garcia "Miego Rocks (Diego and Maddie rock!)" is a user on FANDOM, who is a prestige Admin and Co-Head of the School of Rock Wiki. He was first active in July 2015, but joined ''The ‘Adventures’'' when it begun in June 2017 (a month after becoming the Co-Head of the School of Rock Wiki). He appeared in every single adventure; with the exception of the ones that took place when he was blocked for three months - from September 2017 until December 2017. During 2017, Garcia had three relationships - with Sarah de la Cruz from June to August, then again in early September and then one final time in early December. In between their three-month break, he dated Ariel Mason but she called time on their romance due to their long distance relationship. Following his final encounter with de la Cruz, he briefly dated Brix Brixton. He has not dated anyone since. During April and May 2018, he was Eliza Dawson-Parker’s assistant but later quit the job; as he announced his intentions to “keep ties with FANDOM and Discord but to also venture outside of them”. On May 19, 2019, a week after the announcement that ''The ‘Adventures’'' wouldn’t feature in the 2019-20 schedule, Garcia revealed that he would be publishing a book in January 2020 detailing his adoption. The book, titled Jovial And Xylons ''(translated to Cheerful and from the Forest from Greek to English), eventually came out on January 8, 2020, and became a bestseller. Within the book, he announced how he had considered transitioning but after a horror car crash that had made his paralysed in his left, he realised that he “felt comfortable in his own skin”. The book will be translated into different languages; including Greek, Spanish and Chinese. During that same year, Garcia began starring on the spin-off series of ''The ‘Adventures’, [[Why, Me?|''Why, Me?]]. Appearance Jax is 5”8”; credited as small due to his Spanish heritage. Black hair, green eyes and a paralysed left arm, Jax tends to stand out from a normal crowd. Personality Jax has a combination of personality traits. With his mother being from New Zealand and his father from Spain, Jax considers himself a ”internationally-rounded person”; although accounts himself as Hispanic. Despite that, having been adopted and then grown up in a British family in London, Jax has many different life experiences. He is very shy (including in photos); which he is said to have got from his mother. Bubbly but occasionally awkward in romantic situations, Jax has a mixed bag of traits. Relationships [[Sarah de La Cruz|'Sarah de La Cruz']] Best Friend/Ex-Girlfriend/Former Enemy Sarah and Jax, or Jarah, have known each other since May 2017 when Jax started editing on the School of Rock wiki. After being made an admin and fending off different enemies, the pair became close and started dating. On and off from then until August of that same year, the two went their separate ways with different life ambitions. Following their brief reencounter in September and their three-month block, Sarah and Jax rekindled their romance in December 2017. With numerous different feelings, the two called time on their romance and Sarah married the ”man of her dreams”. Both remained the best of friends (most of the time) throughout this period and from here on in; with just a couple of arguments in between. [[Max Black|'Max Black']] Adoptive Brother/Best Friend Max and Jax have been best friends since Jax was adopted into their family. They have been inseparable ever since and have always stuck by each other - especially throughout [[The ‘Adventures’|''The ‘Adventures’]]. [[Jake Gori|'Jake Gori']] Neighbour/Best Friend Jake and Jax have been close friends since they became neighbours in 2009. Despite Jake and Jax's friendship not being shown so much on camera, the two are really close and share a special bond together with Max Black. [[Olivia Grayson|'Olivia Grayson']] Close Friend/Former Enemy Olivia and Jax have been close friends ever since the former became good. Despite Olivia and Jax sometimes clashing over his and Sarah‘s relationship, the two have mostly remained close friends and were “partners in crime” temporarily during August 2017. [[Klarissa White|'Klarissa White']] Enemy/Former Good Friend/Former Rival for the SOR Wiki Klarissa and Jax have had a complicated relationship. The pair didn’t get off to the best of starts with White greedy for power from the start. Following his block, Jax put forward adoptive brother and best friend, Max Black, for the position of leading the School of Rock wiki. With Sarah de la Cruz putting Klarissa White forward, the two joined forces and co-led the wiki. With the two then wanting to keep permanent rights and de la Cruz’s block ending early, they fought her but eventually lost and handed over their rights. de la Cruz regained power and after finishing his full block, Jax returned to his role too. Later, de la Cruz resigned and Black retook over the Co-Head role. Klarissa and Jax remained friends despite clashing over his and de la Cruz’s relationship as Jax was key in helping Klarissa gain confidence after her sexual assault and when she lost her memory. The two‘s friendship ended though when she was revealed as The Mole. [[Eliza Dawson-Parker|'Eliza Dawson-Parker']] Ex-Boss Eliza and Jax were friends after they met in January 2018. Things progressed naturally and Jax became Dawson-Parker’s assistant. Doing work for her on different servers, Jax found it difficult as he led a busy life and had a proper job too. Eliza ended up firing Jax in May 2018 after two months on the job and constant advice to Jax from friends, especially Olivia Grayson, to leave the job. Garcia made the announcement that he had decided to quit the job with Eliza’s consent. [[Ariel Mason|'Ariel Mason']] Unknown Relationship/Ex-Girlfriend/Former Enemy Jax met Ariel when she faked that she was a Supervisor for the SOR Wiki. They became enemies when Sarah and Jax realised that she was part of E.C.B. Ariel had a crush on Jax all along - and Jax had a little one on her before him and Sarah started dating. Ariel only came out with her feelings after Sarah and Jax broke up. They were together but broke up during Jax’s long block. However, during the reunion, Ariel announced that she was leaving FANDOM to live in Australia, and didn’t have feelings for Jax anymore. Jax was very upset by this but soon begun dating Sarah again (and later a rebound with Brix Brixton). [[Brix Brixton|'Brix Brixton']] Unknown Relationship/Ex-Girlfriend Jax and Brix have not spoken since December 2017 after breaking up following a two-week relationship. The two got on like a ‘house on fire’ after meeting through Max Black‘s company, DELTA. Jax felt as if he was perhaps “stringing her on” as he wasn’t fully over Sarah. He felt bad but felt “it was right”. [[Ryan Walsh|'Ryan Walsh']] Friend/Former Enemy Jax and Ryan were enemies after being on separate teams when they first met. Once everything was settled, the two became pals and occasionally talk. [[Darien Asai|'Darien Asai']] Friend/Former Enemy Jax and Darien were enemies after being on separate teams when they first met and disagreed over the School of Rock Wiki. Once everything was sorted, the pair became friends and occasionally speak. [[CR.992|'CR.992']] Enemy Despite only a brief encounter, the two were enemies as Jax was part of the good team; while CR.992 was part of the bad team (under Russ D. Snyder’s rule). [[Sebi Gonzalez|'Sebi Gonzalez']] Friend/Former Love Rival Jax and Sebi were love rivals (over Sarah de la Cruz). Despite this, the two always remained friendly but both tried to woo de la Cruz over. Garcia won her love but once they finished, Gonzalez sweeped de la Cruz off her feet and the two quickly married but it eventually ended in divorce. [[Fallon Lynn|'Fallon Lynn']] Friend Jax and Fallon only briefly met in November 2017 and seemed to like each other. They became clients during Max‘s DELTA phase as Jax advised Fallon on different wikis. They remain friends but rarely talk due to Lynn and Jax’s neighbour, Jake Gori, ending their relationship. [[Jackie Lynn|'Jackie Lynn']] Disliked (On Both Sides) Jackie was the reason for Garcia’s three–month block despite other small factors also contributing to his block. She tricked Jax and the pair have not spoken since. [[Russ D. Snyder|'Russ D. Snyder']] Disliked (On Both Sides) Russ and Jax fought due to being on different teams during the eventual disbandment of ROU. The pair have only briefly spoken once since and it was civil but the pair equally dislike one another. [[Mick Anderson|'Mick Anderson']] Former Love Rival Mick and Jax briefly met during August 2017 when Mick returned from a cyber-storm and asked for Sarah’s hand in romance. Sarah was dating Jax at this point and had mixed feelings about Mick but they didn’t rekindle their romance. [[Starco992|'Starco992']] Unknown Relationship/Former Enemy Starco and Jax briefly met during the E.C.B. phase. He tried to trick Jax but he was already suspicious of him. The two have not talked since but they did not leave their relationship on the best of terms. Trivia * Jax accredits ''The ‘Adventures’'' as his “favourite job yet” and one of the “best times of my life” despite the fact that he was struggling with family issues. * Jax is yet to meet his real parents but has memorabilia of them and is currently tracking them, as of 2020. Category:Part of the Drama Category:E.C.B. Drama Category:ROU Drama Category:White Case Category:Fake Ownership Case